Pages Of Red
by Heroes.Heroines
Summary: When Castle and Beckett meet Lisbon and Jane, thankfully first meetings aren't always the most important. Minor fluff and interesting twists. Read and Review
1. 10 AM

"Hey Beckett," Castle jogged up to Kate Beckett. "Guess what." He said eagerly. Ryan and Esposito looked up and exchanged amused glances. Kate looked up with an annoyed expression.

"What Castle?"

"No, if I tell you it will ruin the fun. You have to guess." Kate gave him a look of pure aggravation.

"Tickets that will take you far away from me?" She asked with a grin as Ryan chuckled, looking back down at the files he was working on.

"Wow, you're good. But you did miss one thing. Instead of leaving you behind, I get to take you with me, to California." Castle's turquoise eyes lit up in excitement.

"What?" Beckett demanded, grabbing the tickets out of his hand.

"Well, I have to go on a book signing tour and my agent thought it would be a good idea if you came with me as Nikki Heat." Kate took a step toward Castle and a dangerous look in Kate's eyes made Castle step back. Kate opened her mouth to argue when a smug grin replaced her mad features.

"Montgomery won't let me go. The station needs me here." Castle's face fell for a moment then lit up in a big smile as he walked toward Captain Montgomery's office. Kate followed closely.

"Of course, I think it's a wonderful idea." Kate's mouth opened in shock.

"But- but sir..."

"But nothing. Beckett, it will be good for publicity." His tone left no room for argument. Dejected, she walked out of the room and Castle followed behind.

"You might want to leave early today." He whispered in her ear as she smacked him away.

"Why?" She growled. Ryan and Esposito looked eagerly at each other. They both found it extremely amusing when Kate chewed Castle out.

"We're leaving tomorrow at ten o'clock." He just dodged Kate's hand as it flew toward his head to smack it. Backing into the elevators at the end of the hall he shouted right before the doors had shut, "AM."

Kate growled and turned to Esposito who was chuckling.

"I'm glad you find it funny." Esposito smiled charmingly at her and she stormed off.

TBC

******A/N******

MY FIRST TRY ON A CROSS OVER! REVIEW


	2. Grounded

"Jane?" Teresa Lisbon shouted and Patrick Jane peered into her office.

"Yes?" He asked, giving her his trade mark grin.

"I just got a call from David Castreta. Why were you digging through his garbage can?" Lisbon cocked her head to the side in amusement as Patrick tried to look innocent.

"David Castreta?" He asked.

"Yes, the suspect we let go _against_ you're orders."

"Oh, yes, now I remember." Lisbon gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe him so he stepped into her office. "I wasn't bothering him." He defended.

"You broke into his house, and went through his trash." She said incredulously.

"Ehh, you say 'broke in'. I say visited."

"Jane, you're lucky he isn't pressing charges. I had to tell him you were delusional." Jane shrugged his shoulders as Rigsby looked in.

"Boss; we've got another case." Lisbon locked her office door and looked at Jane.

"Stay here." She ordered as she followed Rigsby out, meeting Cho in the SUV.

Jane walked out to his brown leather couch and sat down. Grace looked over at him.

"Why aren't you with Lisbon?" She asked.

"I'm grounded." He muttered as Grace smiled at him. Reaching for the newspaper he saw the headlines. 'RICHARD CASTLE'S COMING TO CALIFORINA,' Jane closed his eyes. '_Richard Castle, where have I heard that name from_.' Not able to put his finger on where he heard the name, he read the little blurb under the picture of a dark haired man with a cocky grin.

'Richard Castle, author of the famous Storm Fall...' Jane looked away. "Storm Fall," He whispered then got up and snatched a paper clip off of Cho's desk. Kneeling before Lisbon's locked office door, he began to pick the lock and in seconds, he was standing in her office. Opening her side drawer on her desk, he found what he was looking for. A thick book called Storm Fall was at the bottom of the drawer. Patrick smiled triumphantly. Lisbon was a fan of Richard Castle, Jane thought as he opened the book. It was a signed copy. Patrick was practically already redeemed if his plan goes smoothly...

TBC


	3. Italian

**CHAPTER 3 - Italian **

Castle pulled up in Kate's driveway and walked up to the door, as Alexis climbed into the backseat. Ringing the door bell, Castle waited patiently at the doorstep for fifteen minutes before Kate opened the door.

"All packed?" He asked, grabbing two of Kate's bags and slipping her carry on over his shoulder.

"Yeah." She said locking the door and walking to Castle's shiny car. It was a quiet trip to the airport, as Alexis was tired, and a quiet plane ride, as Kate wouldn't talk to anyone except Alexis, as desperately as Castle tried to get a response out of her, she was stubbornly quiet to him. Arriving at the hotel room, she saw how extravagant Castle could get. It was on the top floor and overlooked the beautiful Californian Beach. It had three rooms, a seperate lounging room, and a separate kitchen. In the rooms was a king size beds and an individual bathroom with a jacuzzi tub.

Kate looked skeptically at Castle. She'd never even dreamed of staying in a room like this. Castle returned her gaze evenly, there locked gaze only broke when Alexis came in.

"Dad?" Her light blue eyes looked them over.

"Yes, princess." Castle replied. For such a child like man, he was the most responsible father.

"I'm hungry; do we have any sandwiches left?" Castle grinned at her.

"I'm afraid Detective Beckett ate them all on the way here. But, I'm starving. Let's go out." Castle said, reaching a hand for Alexis to take and walking over to Kate and held out his arm for her. Sighing, she gave in and looped her arm through his.

"I'm sorry, Kate." Castle said, his face was sincere and his bright turquoise eyes were apologetic. Kate's face broke out in a grin. Alexis smiled at the affection her dad was giving Detective Beckett. She hoped Beckett wouldn't hurt him, he was completely giving himself to her and she's toying with him. Alexis sent a silent prayer that they would make it.

"It's okay." Kate responded happily.

"Great, I know this really good Italian place." Kate rolled her eyes at his charm and allowed herself to be led out into the California night.


	4. Anything for Lisbon

**CHAPTER 4 - Anything for Lisbon **

As Lisbon walked in the CBI building, Patrick looked a little _too _innocent, sitting on the worn couch. She eyed him suspiciously; her green eyes looked him up and down, trying to find something out of the ordinary.

"Hey Lisbon." Patrick smiled, his light blue eyes sparkling.

"Hi Jane." She said suspiciously.

"It's," He looked at his watch, "Seven-twenty and with the way Rigsby raided the fridge immediately upon entering the station, you guys haven't eaten yet. So, let me take you out. I think Italian would fit the mood." Jane said, grabbing Teresa's wrist and pulling her toward the elevators.

"Jane, I've got work..."

"Well, you have to eat don't you?" He questioned with a grin. Rolling her eyes at him, she gave in as he put her in his little blue car and drove them through the heavy traffic to the local Italian restaurant. Scanning the area, Patrick hoped he had chosen the right place. But spotting the arrogant head of Richard Castle assured him that he still had his "touch". Requesting a seat next to the famous Richard Castle hadn't been easy. He had to swoon the hostess and hypnotize the manager, but all for his Lisbon...


	5. Jane's Pain, Castle's Pain

**CHAPTER 5 - Jane's Pain and Castle's Pain**

Girls had flocked around Castle upon entering the fancy restaurant and he signed every thing thrown in his face. But, much to Kate's surprise, he seemed annoyed.

"What, the fame getting to you, Castle?" She mocked.

"I just wanted to have one evening without my fans." This response shocked Kate.

"Huh," She chuckled. Alexis was silent, watching the flirtation with fascination, "What are you having?" With a quick glance at the menu, he spoke.

"I'm going to have the stuffed manicotti. You?" He asked, giving her his full attention.

"Uhh," She bit her bottom lip. "The same."

"Alexis, I can probably guess what you're having." Alexis sat up straighter.

"Try me." She challenged and Kate watched with amusement as Castle guessed randomly what Alexis would eat.

"Dad, dad, dad." Alexis said, shaking her head.

"Hold on, one more try. A... penne pasta chicken salad?" Alexis nodded, smiling happily. She had made a good choice in coming with him. She debated on staying for she would miss school, but she hardly ever went on tours with him anymore and, let's face it, she would have missed him horribly.

"Oh my gosh. Look who just walked in." Castle said, stretching his neck to get a better view.

"Who?" Alexis and Kate asked, turning in their seat to look at the doors. A tall blonde male walked in with his arm around a small lady with piercing green eyes she could see from her seat, but she didn't see anyone else. "Who?" Kate asked again.

"That's Patrick Jane. His family was murdered by a serial killer; he was all over the news. How did you not know that?" He questioned as Patrick Jane and the short lady were led to a table next to theirs.

"The serial killer is called Red John. He's joined the CBI to help catch him. Can you believe what kind of story that is?" His eyes were eager as the waiter came to the table.

"Are you ready to order Mr. Castle?"

"Yeah, two stuffed manicottis, a penne pasta chicken salad, and a bottle of red wine and lemon water. Thanks." Castle handed the menus back and the waiter turned around and spoke to Jane's table.

"Hello Monsieur, Madame. Can I start you off with the white wine?" Patrick raised his eyebrows at Lisbon, who shook her head. "I'm on duty."

"She can't have any fun." He told the waiter who smiled sweetly at Lisbon. "I'll have water with lemon."

"Two." Lisbon added and the waiter walked away. Looking around the room, Lisbon saw a man looking at her table with an odd interest. Her green eyes met the man's turquoise ones and she gasped.

"Jane. That's Richard Castle!" Patrick smiled.

"I know." He said without looking up.

"How?"

"I know you were a fan so I hooked you up." Patrick smiled again.

"Castle, you better not." Lisbon heard the female with Richard Castle threaten as Castle stood up and walked over to Patrick.

"Excuse me, are you Patrick Jane?" He asked, and Jane had a confused look.

"Dad, don't!" A young girl with red hair a few shades lighter than Van Pelts, said in a loud whisper.

"Yes." Patrick answered warily.

"Wow, I'm Rick Castle, that's Detective Beckett, and my daughter Alexis. I was wondering if I could ask you a few question's for my new book." Patrick looked incredulously at Castle as he pulled up a chair.

"Now?"

"If you don't mind."

"I-I... What?" Patrick asked as Kate and Alexis looked horrified at Castle's behavior.

"Castle! Get over here now!" Kate ordered.

"Just a minute." He said, turning back to Patrick. "Now what exactly happened the night your wife was murdered?" He asked unemotionally. Lisbon looked angrily at her favorite novelist as an emotion indescribable appeared on Patrick's face.

"You want me to describe my wife and daughter's murder to you?" Patrick whispered as Lisbon felt compelled to touch Patrick's hand.

"If you don't mind." Lisbon shot Castle a look that could kill as Jane looked up, his eyes misty and far away.

"No one's ever been as blunt as you." Patrick chuckled without humor. "I won't tell you one thing. And take my advice and never ask about Red John. Ever. Don't mock him, don't try and base a character of him in your stupid books; don't even breath his name, or he'll get you." Patrick said, standing. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm not all that hungry. If you are we can pick something up before going back to the station." Lisbon stood up.

"I'm not that hungry." Lisbon said, softly touching Patrick's arm in comfort. They walked out and Castle went back to the table.

"I can't believe you." Kate said, giving Castle a disgusted look. "How can you ask something like that? Did you not hear him? His wife and daughter's murder and you showed no emotion. Imagine if Alexis was murdered and the murderer was never caught?" Kate nearly shouted at him and Alexis slapped his arm. "I'm leaving." She said standing and walking out into the warm night air, leaving Castle with a lecturing Alexis. She scanned the parking lot for the two she needed to apologize to, but didn't see them. Walking to the curb, she hailed a taxi and went to the CBI building. Managing to get inside was harder than she originally though, you had to have ID, and she only had her NYPD badge, but they let her in anyways.

"I'm looking for Patrick Jane. Do you know what floor he's on?" She asked a man at the front desk who laughed.

"Another one for Patrick. What's he done to you?"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to him." The man shrugged, still chuckling.

"Fifth floor." Kate hurried over to the elevators that had just opened and went up to the fifth floor. Upon entering the floor, she saw it was much fancier than hers in New York.

"Can I help you?" A tall man asked. He had brown hair and a sandwich in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Patrick Jane." The man chuckled.

"I'm sorry for whatever he did." He paused, "Actually, Lisbon might be able to help you. She deals with what Jane does. He's like a toddler, not really responsible for his own actions, you know?" He asked, almost like he was softening her up to forgive Patrick for whatever he's done to her.

"No, I need to speak with Patrick." An Asian male showed up in the hall.

"You might need to come back to yell at him tomorrow. He's dealing with… stuff." The Asian's bold tilt of his chin and crossed arms indicated he wasn't going to allow her to come through.

"Man, this guy must be bad. You're the third person tonight that thought I was here to yell at Mr. Jane. Actually, I'm here to apologize. My colleague seemed to have upset him, and I want him to know that I'm sorry." Both men looked surprised and a young lady with red hair walked into the hall.

"Rigsby, Lisbon said you and Cho need to..." She trailed off when she saw Kate. "Who's she?"

"Uh, this is..." The man Kate assumed to be Rigsby looked to Cho for help.

"Beckett, Kate Beckett. NYPD. I'm here to apologize to Patrick Jane. Is he here?"

"Oh, well I'm Grace Van Pelt. I'm not sure Lisbon would like it if..." The girl trailed off as the short lady that was at dinner appeared on the scene.

"Lisbon wouldn't what?" She asked, then looked over to Kate and crossed her arms matter-of-factly.

"Can I help you?" She asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I'd like to speak to Mr. Jane please." Kate said for the umpteenth time.

"He's not available right now." Lisbon said, looking Kate right in the eyes. They had a stare down, both trying to be boss.

"Can you tell me where to find him?" Kate asked, not breaking eye contact.

"He's at his house hopefully. He took off shortly after _Mr. Castle's interrogation_." Lisbon snapped, but then shuddered at what she knew Jane was doing if he was at his house; staring at the smiley face. Every time his wife and daughter were mentioned or he missed them so bad it hurt or when Red John showed up, he always went to the same place to look at the red happy face and think, over and over about that night and all the 'what if's' that could possibly go through his mind.

"But you won't tell me where that is, will you?" Kate asked doubtfully, blinking away.

"Nope." Lisbon crossed her arms defiantly and her eyes seemed to send daggers out to Kate. Kate knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with this petite woman.

"Fine," Kate said, turning around and walking back to the elevators. She couldn't decide if she should come back tomorrow or find out where he lives. It couldn't be that hard, but she was afraid that would be an invasion of privacy and she was on the CBI's territory and they specifically didn't want her there. Finally she decided to just come back in the morning.

Hailing another cab, she arrived at the hotel they were staying at and walked up into the room. Opening the door, she saw Castle on _her _federal laptop.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, making Castle jump. Catching a glance at the screen, she saw that he was looking up the Red John cases.

"Sorry, it's just, this guy is fascinating. Look, he draws a smiley face in the victims' blood. This guy is seriously sick. And he always seems to slip through the cracks. Wouldn't it be interesting if Nikki Heat had to go against a bad guy like that? I could call it _Smiley Heat_. Good?" He asked eagerly and she slapped him upside the head.

"Did you not hear Mr. Jane?" Kate demanded, "He will kill you." She said slowly, hoping it would sink into his thick head.

"Come on, how is Red John going to know? It's just theoretical." Castle defended himself when an IM box popped up on the screen. It was from a Dr. Joe NH. Castle and Kate looked at the screen; Kate didn't know any Dr. Joe NH in the data base with access to the criminal files.

"Who is that?" Kate asked as Castle shrugged and asked on IM.

'I'm Dr. Joe NH.' Was the simple reply. Kate and Castle just looked at each other when another IM popped up.

'Really Mr. Castle, you have a truly beautiful daughter.' Castle froze. Alexis, why would a New Hampshire doctor bring up Alexis. Castle's heart began to race as another reading showed.

'Patrick Jane warned you. I have such pleasure toying with him. But let's keep that a little secret between us. ;-)' Castle shook his head in disbelief. There's no way. He heard a muffled sound come from Alexis' room. She had gone to bed early with a headache.

"No," His breathing became heavy as he sat the laptop on the inn table and he and Kate cautiously opened Alexis' door. The light was off and Castle turned on the light. Alexis' bed sheets were wrinkled and the window to the balcony was open. Castle ran to the balcony in hopes Alexis just stepped out, but there was no sign of her. He heard the laptop dinging with a new message, Kate walked back in there as Castle stayed, trying to figure out how they took Alexis without his knowing.

"Castle," Kate called and walked dazed to her. "Look." She handed him the laptop and he read the new message.

'Your daughter is so much older than Jane's was. The poor thing was so small, I just didn't have the heart to wake her and kill her like I did for her mother. But your daughter, she's older, she'll be fun to play with. And getting her out of the room was tricky, I'm sure you're wondering how I did it. She's a fighter; she'll hold on, she'll fight as I slowly cut her open. And because she's a fighter, it will take that much longer for her to finally die. Now, you're wishing she wasn't as head strong as you, aren't you? Yes, I'll defiantly have fun with her ;-)' Castle looked around wildly.

"He took Alexis!" Castle groaned. Kate reached for her cell phone.

"We'll get her back!" Kate said fiercely, but when she looked at her phone, she had no bars. Castle whipped out his phone and also had no bars. Running into the hallway, he held his phone up in desperation, to get bars. Running around, without luck, they boarded the elevator and waited impatiently for it to reach ground floor. Castle ran out of the elevator and into the lobby, causing people to look at him oddly. He ran to the front desk, startling a young brunette.

"You have to call the police!" The idiot girl leaned toward him, her chest about to burst out of the small shirt she was wearing.

"Why?" Kate walked up and grabbed the phone that was behind the counter.

"Hey," The girl said, reaching for the phone. Kate leaned back and showed her, her badge.

"A girl was kidnapped out of our hotel room." Kate said into the phone.

"I-I don't know," She looked at Castle, "What's the address?" He took the phone away from Kate and spoke into the phone with more calmness than he had moments before. Hanging up, Castle dialed the operator.

"Patrick Jane, It's an emergency." He said and waited as the phone rang and rang. Castle looked distressed again. "He's not answering; he'd know what to do." Castle placed the phone back down and walked to the lobby's couch. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Kate sat next to him.

"How do other parents deal with this?" He whispered and Kate honestly didn't know how to answer that. Luckily, sirens sounded and police came into the hotel. Police swarmed the building and five minutes later, Lisbon walked in, followed by Cho and Rigsby. Lisbon ordered Rigsby to check out surveillance and Cho to look around the hotel room. Lisbon walked up to Kate and Castle.

"Mr. Castle?" Castle's head jerked up as she continued, "I'm Agent Lisbon, I need you to tell me every thing that happened." She sat down across from Kate and Castle and took out a pad of paper. Castle shakily began to recall every thing that had happened. He was surprisingly calm talking to Agent Lisbon. But when he got to the IM, Lisbon froze.

"The messages were from Dr. Joe in New Hampshire? Can you write down how it was spelled?" She asked, handing Castle the paper. He wrote it down and handed it back to her.

"Oh," She whispered, "Can you excuse me a moment?" She asked and stood up and walked outside and pulled out her cell phone.

"Van Pelt? Call Jane; tell him he needs to get down to the Vinci Hotel on Grog View. Tell him, it's about Red John."


	6. Vinci Hotel on Grog View

**_Hello! Sorry about the long wait. I couldn't get it right, so tell me if is sucks. Oh, and tell me if you liked the bottom. Review Review Review_**

**CHAPTER 6 - Vinci Hotel on Grog View**

Patrick heard his phone buzz the first time, but ignored it; staying firmly on his knees in his bed room. His body rocked with sobs that he tried to hold in. He hated Red John for many reasons, but making him weak is one of the top reasons. Patrick hated feeling vulnerable, he hated the feeling of being dependent on another, even if that other wasn't here now or if the other he wasn't aloud to have, it didn't matter. He still hated it.

Patrick's phone vibrated again. He tried to stifle his cries as he walked over to his jacket and pulled out his phone and glanced at the ID. He already knew it was CBI and that Grace was on the other end. Lisbon would have called him on her cell phone and Cho or Rigsby wouldn't bother calling him.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he answered.

"Hello Grace."

"Hi. Jane, Lisbon said that she needs you down at the Vinci Hotel on-"

"Grog View." Patrick finished for her, a ghost of a smile graced his lips at her predictability.

"Yeah," She said, startled. "But it's..." Grace trailed off as Patrick already started splashing water on his face. Grace could tell she was on speaker phone because the water faucet echoed around in the phone.

"But," Patrick pressed.

"It's about R-Red John." She said finally. Patrick's heart raced. Red John had struck again! Maybe they'll -he'll- get lucky this time.

"Thanks." He said, about to hang up when Grace cleared her throat.

"Patrick, are you okay?" She asked in a quiet voice, Patrick took another deep breath before lying to her.

"Of course. I'm always okay." He said and hung up the phone. He didn't like talking about his feelings. All his childhood he'd been trained to hide them and it still felt odd expressing them. Last time he acted on his emotions, he'd gotten burned.

Patrick quickly drove over to the Vinci Hotel, where he saw Lisbon's shiny black SUV parked. Pulling up next to her car, he got out and walked speedily to the building, where he saw Lisbon interrogating a man and woman. As he got closer, he realized it was Mr. Castle and his date and Patrick realized what had happened. Red John found out Castle wanted information. People never learn from others mistakes. Did Castle really think he could get away with what ever he was doing when members of the CBI didn't even come away unscathed? He shook his head as he walked up and sat next to Lisbon. The pretty brunette looked over to Patrick.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jane." Was all she said, but it was nice in a way. She was genuinely sorry, unlike most people who, although rarely, apologized to him. Lisbon looked at Patrick and saw how his normally bright eyes were red around the edges and she knew that her guess was correct. As Lisbon quickly caught him up on what she knew, Castle looked like he was about to lose it.

"Can I see the laptop, please?" He asked and Lisbon looked around.

"Yeah, Cho and Rigsby went to check out the room, it's up there, top floor." Lisbon said as Patrick headed toward the elevators. It was a long descend up and gave him a little more time to collect himself. As he entered the huge pent-house, Rigsby looked up and smiled softly at Jane. Patrick walked around the room until he got to the missing girls room. He examined everything; he was looking on the balcony when Cho walked in.

"Lisbon said she needs us down in the lobby." He paused as he gave Patrick a look that held more emotion than normal. "You okay?" Patrick nodded and gave him a small smile but looking around once more.

"I can't figure it out. He's doing this completely different. It just doesn't make any sense." Cho nodded at Patrick's small mutterings as they walked to the elevator where Rigsby was waiting. Patrick turned quickly.

"Where's the laptop? I think there would be something in it." Rigsby and Cho looked at each other.

"There was no laptop when we got up here." Rigsby said. Why would Red John risk coming back to get the laptop, Patrick wondered. Unless he left some sort of evidence... That was it! He left something that could have been traced back to him, Patrick felt like he just won the lottery. He was one step closer to Red John, and Red John has been having a lot of screw-ups lately...

* * *

A dark haired man cursed when he saw the small, green-eyed CBI agent walk in. He wished Jane showed up first. He knew that Castle had talked to Jane and he knew enough to know that the writer would try him. We'll, he was in for a little surprise, the man smiled to myself as he thought back to how he had taken the little red haired girl. She had some fight in her. He had almost dropped her as he scaled the building to the floor beneath Castle's. He hid the "fireball", as he liked to call Alexis, very well. No one would ever think to look for her where he had her.

When he saw Jane's little blue car pull up, he couldn't help but mess with him. It was easy walking up to Castle's pent house. The tall agent even held the elevator doors open for him at the lobby. It was a tense ride up, but he hopped off on the twelfth floor as they continued to the next. He walked over to the stair-case and walked up to the next floor. He was good at being invisible, so he just walked in behind them, took the laptop and left.

He had Jane figured out, he predicted Jane would look for the laptop and when he couldn't find it he would think he was getting somewhere. Poor Jane, the murderer thought. He really thinks he knows me, how my mind works, Red John clicked his tongue in disappointment. He had hoped Jane would have gotten a clue; Red John can't be stopped...

Little did they both know the way they thought it was going to end would be different...

_**So, is the bottom good? I wasn't sure about it but if you guys like it, then I'll put more RJ thoughts in. Just let me know. **_

**_Oh, and for those of you who have read my story, ALONE, i'm kind of stuck. If you have any idea's on what should be next, just let me know by PMing me or in the review. Thanks!! :)_**


	7. Too Far

**Chapter 7 - To Far**

Castle watched solemnly as the CBI pulled away from the hotel. His heart hadn't stopped racing and for once, didn't think of every thing that could happen in his book. This was for real; his daughter had been kidnapped and he may never see her again. Kate put a shaky hand on Castle's arm.

"Hey," She gave him a hesitant smile, she wanted to appear strong for him, when on the inside, she was just as worried about Alexis as he was. "You need to call Martha." Castle seemed to snap out of his daze and picked up his phone and dialed his house. The phone rang and rang and when the answering machine answered, he left a short message, telling Martha to call him as soon as she gets the message. He hung up and looked over at Kate; his strong barrier was cracking as tears welled in his eyes.

"I have to get her back." He whispered as she awkwardly held him in a hug.

"We'll get her back, Castle. I promise we'll get her back." Kate said reassuringly.

"She was yelling at me, I yelled back. I've never yelled at her before. I don't even know what came over me. Then she laid down and now she's gone. I didn't get to apologize." Tears were streaming down his face as he released Kate from the hug. Kate steered them over to the bench across the street and sat down with him and held his hand.

They sat like that until Castle's phone rang shrilly, making them jump.

"Hey Mom." Castle said into the phone. "Listen, Alexis..." He paused trying to catch his breath. "Alexis has been kidnapped." He said, his voice breaking.

"I'm not joking." He listened to her reply. "Sacramento, the Vinci Hotel... Okay, bye." He hung up.

"She's coming down on the first flight." They sat on the bench until morning; Kate thinking of ways to get Alexis back, Castle thinking of how stupid he was.

At six o'clock in the morning, they saw a taxi pull up outside the hotel, and upon seeing Martha get out, they stood up and started over to her. Castle didn't notice anyone else in the taxi, but Kate did; and she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips when she realized who it was. Ryan and Esposito stepped out of the tiny taxi and looked around and spotted Kate and Castle. Castle smiled weakly at them, who returned the smile.

"Oh, my. Richard, this is just horrible!" Martha said, hugging Castle tightly.

"Why are you two here?" Kate asked and Ryan and Esposito looked at each other.

"You'd think she didn't want us here." Ryan joked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence they lapsed into.

"Martha told the Captain; the Captain told us. So we're here. We'll always have our partner's back," Esposito looked at Castle, "No matter how far away they are." Castle felt immensely relieved to have his friends by his side.

"Yeah, and the Captain called down here and we get to help on the case." Ryan said, "So, _we_," He gestured to Esposito and himself, "Came by to see if you wanted to come with us to the CBI building." Kate was already nodding her head.

"I'm going with you guys, Martha, could you stay with Castle?" But Castle looked horrified at the idea of staying behind.

"I'm going!" He said forcefully, leaving no room for arguments.

"Well I'm not going to stay behind by myself." Martha responded so all five of them smashed into the back of the taxi and rode over to CBI.

Lisbon looked up as Madam Hightower walked into her office.

"Agent Lisbon," She greeted as Lisbon gave her a small smile.

"Ma'am."

"You're going to have a few new recruits for the Red John case." Confusion flashed over Lisbon's face.

"Recruits, Ma'am?" Why did she need recruits when she had complete control over her team now?

"Yes, they'll be here around ten." Lisbon stole a quick look at the clock on her desk; 9:30. "They have been informed," Hightower continued. "To obey you're command, but you may have to partner up with their boss, just so there's complete obedience." And with that, Hightower walked out with a smile, as if she enjoyed keeping Lisbon on the edge of the cliff, taunting her to jump. Lisbon sighed heavily and stood up to walk out to the bull pen. Rigsby and Cho were looking over files that they'd been over millions of times before. Van Pelt was typing speedily at her computer, trying to find something; all of them looked busy, but in comparison to Jane, they might as well have been sleeping on the job. Jane was busy as a bee, looking over Van Pelt's shoulder, stealing files from Cho and Rigsby, and then walking out of the room, to who knows where, then back again.

"Hey," Lisbon said, getting her teams attention, even Jane stopped at her voice. "We are having new people come in and help us on our Red John case."

"Who?" Rigsby asked.

"I don't know, Madam Hightower," She said the name with annoyance then looked around to make sure she didn't hear, as Rigsby and Van Pelt smirked and Cho's eyes shined happily and Jane's worried eyes seemed to lighten a little. "Won't tell me who or what department came from. They'll be here at ten, so, be prepared." She finished her pep talk and Rigsby looked annoyed.

"If it's anything like Presiado then I'll go crazy. Those meat heads thought they owned the case." Rigsby drifted off, clearly annoyed.

"Well, there is no guarantee but it hopefully will be someone who listens." Lisbon smiled as she walked away and started straightening her desk. She felt a pair of hands behind her and she jumped. Jane was there, as always. He swallowed heavily and took a deep breath.

"We have to catch him." Raw emotion filled his voice, surprising Lisbon.

"We're trying Jane," She started.

"But we _have _to find him. We have to. Richard Castle may be an arrogant man, but he shouldn't have to lose his daughter too." Lisbon stared at Jane, wanting to promise that they could catch Red John, but she was not able to keep that promise.

"We're trying." She said again, looking into his blood-shot eyes. Lisbon could tell he hadn't slept a wink last night. Someone knocked on her office making Lisbon look away from Jane's blue eyes. Opening the door, she saw the brunette that was with Castle.

"Agent Lisbon," Beckett greeted. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett. We're going to work this case together." Kate held out her hand in a peace offering. Lisbon shook it and motioned to Jane. "Patrick Jane, our consultant." It felt odd to Lisbon to be re-introducing herself. Lisbon stepped out of her office and saw three men and a woman standing down the hall, by Hightower's office. She recognized one man as Richard Castle, but had no idea who the other two were.

"Ryan, Esposito." She called and the two men looked up as their names where called and walked over. "Detective Kevin Ryan," Beckett motioned to the white boy with brown hair. "And Detective Javier Esposito." She motioned to the tall Hispanic. "And that's Castle's mother, Martha."

"Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon." Lisbon said shaking there hands, "And my consultant, Patrick Jane." Jane shook there hands. "This is our bull pen." Lisbon showed them to the bull pen, which Castle and Martha had now joined. "That's Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt." Upon hearing her name, Van Pelt looked up. Esposito's eyes widened in surprise. Van Pelt was prettier than Beckett and Esposito noticed. "Team, this is Detectives Ryan and Esposito. Detective Beckett, Richard Castle and Martha." Lisbon introduced them all like a teacher would introduce a new student to the class.

"So, let's get to work. Detective Beckett, if you want to come with me, we can discuss game plans." Beckett nodded. "Any of my members are willing to show you around or answer any questions." And with that, Lisbon and Beckett headed toward "their" office.

Jane came in from the kitchen, a fresh cup of tea in his hand when he froze. First Castle asks him about his family's murder. Then Castle deliberately ignores Jane's warning. And now this? This has gone too far!

Hello, so what did you think of this chapter??? I hope its good. By the way, Presiado, was in the first season, THIN RED LINE. He was one of the guys who didn't listen to the CBI when they were supposed to be working together.

For all those Castle fans out there: I think the episode on Monday will be great! I'm really starting to hate Demming though. I have this little theory that he is a bad guy, so we'll just have to wait and see. Oh and Beckett better choose Castle or the writers will be getting a very strongly worded letter begining with something like : Dear Butt faces... :)

For all those Mentalist fans: What is up with Jane flirting with the new psychic??? He is supposed to be with Lisbon!!! And Hightower annoys me, she has totally made the CBI tense and her being there just sets off a bad balance. GRRRR! Jane has to be with Lisbon. He has too!

Thanks for reading this rant, I already have the next chapter done, so review and I'll update super quick :)


	8. Famous Castle, Infamous Jane

**Chapter 8 - Famous Castle, Infamous Jane**

How dare Castle sit on Patrick Jane's couch! Jane gritted his teeth and marched to Lisbon's office, storming in and frightening Beckett. A growl escaped his lips and Lisbon looked at him questioningly.

"Lisbon," He whined.

"What Jane?"

"He's on my couch." He sounded like a three year old. Lisbon expected him to stomp his foot and pout.

"Who is?"

"Castle."

"He's fine, you have a couch that's just fine in here." Lisbon said, motioning to her red one.

"But that's _your _couch. My couch is comfy. And my Elvis spot." He whined.

"Too bad. Sit in here." Lisbon said, leaving no room for arguments. Beckett watched with amusement as Jane sulked over to the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Jane closed his eyes and listened to Lisbon's soft voice and Beckett's silky one.

The two bosses had thought Jane had fallen asleep and both jumped when suddenly he voiced his opinion.

"That's not going to work." He opened his eyes and saw both women looking at him. "Red John wants us to know he tricked us. He's not going to hide Alexis away somewhere we can't even think of. He's going to hid her someplace like..." Jane froze, "Like the hotel." He whispered. It took a moment for his words to sink into the women. Lisbon stood up and walked into the bull pen, Jane following her closely and Beckett followed Jane.

"Cho, Rigsby, take Ryan and Esposito and meet us at the hotel. Castle, Jane, come with me and Beckett. Van Pelt, you stay back. See if you can get us a warrant to see who stayed at the hotels and if we can search the rooms. We'll call you if we find anything." Lisbon began to march away toward the elevator.

"Martha, you stay here with Van Pelt." Beckett added and followed Lisbon away. Lisbon was already in the driver seat when Jane tried to get in the passenger seat. When he opened the door, though, Lisbon shook her head at him.

"Pack seat, Jane. Beckett needs to ride up front." Jane looked at her speechless. First they take his couch. Now they take his designated car seat. What else are they going to take away that's rightfully his, Jane wondered, his left shoe possibly? Jane reluctantly got out and moved to the back seat with Castle, whose eyes were just as blood-shot as his.

Arriving at the hotel, Lisbon saw Cho and Rigsby get out of the front of the car and Esposito and Ryan get out of the back. Rolling her eyes at the fact that her team couldn't share, Lisbon got out.

"Rigsby, take Ryan and re-search Castle's room. Cho, Esposito, lock down the building. We'll wait on Van Pelt for the warrant, and then you can start searching rooms. Make sure no one leaves the building." Rigsby and Ryan moved toward the elevator and Cho and Esposito nodded and went to the reception desk. Lisbon turned and faced Beckett.

"I'm sorry," Lisbon said as it dawned on her what she did. "I didn't even think. I shouldn't have bossed them around. I didn't even tell you what was going on."

"I trust you're judgment. It's okay; they were already told you were going to be boss." Beckett smiled. Lisbon looked around for Jane. When she didn't see him or Castle, she groaned.

"Please tell me Castle is responsible." Lisbon begged.

"Not under normal circumstances; and probably not now. Why?"

"Jane tends to do things illegally." Lisbon spun around again, looking for his blond curls amongst the crowds of people in the lobby. A tall man caught her eye. His back right pocket bulged in an odd fashion, but she didn't see his familiar figure. "If I were Jane where would I be?" Lisbon wondered aloud to herself.

"He said Red John would want us to know he tricked us." Beckett said, trying to help Lisbon.

"Red John wants us to know he tricked us. He's not going to hide Alexis away somewhere we can't even think of." Lisbon quoted. Then Beckett and Lisbon looked at each other and in unison said, "The twelfth floor." And rushed off to the elevators.

Mean while, Jane and Castle were already on the twelfth floor. Jane paced up and down the hall, trying to decide which room he needed to break into and Castle stood silently by the wall.

Castle cleared his throat, "Mr. Jane?" Jane froze.

"It's just 'Jane'." Jane said.

"I'm sorry." Castle said softly. "I didn't know you were still attached to your family. Which was so stupid of me and now my stupidity has taken my daughter away from me." Castle's voice broke, catching Jane's attention.

"We'll get your daughter back." Jane said forcefully. "I promise we'll get her back." Promising Castle his daughter back was almost like promising him the moon where Red John was concerned. Castle nodded, willing himself to believe in Jane. Suddenly Jane knelt down and pulled out a hotel card and swiped it.

"How did you get that?" Castle asked in awe.

"I've got my secrets." Jane said with a smile and pushed open the door, revealing a big red smiley face staring down at the two men...

.

Red John slowly slit his victim open. They didn't even know it was coming. He felt ecstatic as he saw the fire slowly dimming in the victim's eyes. He slowly pulled on his kitchen glove and dipped his right hand in the rich red blood. His heart pounded as he finished the smiley face, letting the world, and most importantly Jane – Red John always knew Jane would be there – that he enjoyed doing what he was doing. After perfecting the smile, he slipped off his glove; put it in his back right pocket, and he quietly slipped out of the room. He waited impatiently for the elevator and smiled delightedly at who was inside once it came. Why the famous Richard Castle and the infamous Patrick Jane…

**So, do you like?? I hope I got RJ's P.O.V. good, and all the other characters. Not sure if I got Lisbon down but, its as close as I could get. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Hopefully you haven't given up on me!**_

**CHAPTER 9 – Officer Down!**

Upon arriving on the 12th floor, both women rushed out, running around the circular hallway. Lisbon felt both worried and relief when she saw Jane standing in the doorway. Beckett, on the other hand, felt only worry when she saw Castle, his body shaking with the sobs he was holding in.

"What's wrong? Is it Alexis?" Lisbon asked, drawing her gun from her hip. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the smiley face. Cautiously, she walked in, Beckett, with her weapon drawn, followed. Once Jane heard Lisbon shout "Clear!" He rushed in. A red headed lady was lying on the floor in her own blood. Seeing the dead women, Beckett rushed out back to Castle, her face was pale.

"Don't worry. It's not Alexis." She said reassuringly and Castle let out a huge sigh.

A white envelope was on the counter and Jane walked over and picked it up. Seeing that it was addressed to him, he opened it.

'Hello Mr. Jane,' Jane read, 'How stupid you must feel, to be so close to catching me, only to have me slip away like smoke. I'm disappointed in you. I truly believed you were a worthy opponent. Oh, well. I'm warning you, keep interfering with this case, and little Castle will die.

RJ'

"Lisbon!" Jane called and Lisbon's dark head appeared around the corner.

"What?" She asked as Jane handed her the envelope. She read it and her face paled. "We can't show Castle." She ordered and put it in her pocket. Jane nodded as he followed Lisbon out into the hall. Lisbon was already calling it in, and the other three were walking to the elevator. Lisbon joined them when the elevator arrived and they rode down in silence.

Upon arriving at the lobby, a gun shot rang through the air. Suddenly, everyone was scrambling away and several people were screaming. Lisbon whipped out her gun as she looked around for the gun man. A sudden hole in the crowd of people allowed Beckett a full view of the target, making her gasp. Lisbon, also, spotted the target. All four of them ran toward him. She knelt down and put pressure on the chest wound.

"Jane, call 911! Tell them we've got an officer down!" Jane fumbled with his cell phone, as Lisbon started CPR. "Fast Jane! We're losing him!" Lisbon shouted as she tried to keep his heart pumping, and blood squirted out between her fingers...


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 - Shot**

Esposito walked over to the front desk with the silent Asian agent, Cho. Cho was quiet, way quieter than Ryan, and Esposito found it a little disconcerting. He was used to Ryan's non stop chatter and when Cho's face held no emotion, not even when he spoke, Esposito started to get annoyed. He wished he'd been paired up with the tall agent, or he really wished he'd been left at the CBI with the cute red-head. But that's beside the point, he'd been given an order and now he has to work.

"We need this building locked down. No one comes in or goes out." Cho spoke emotionlessly.

"Okay," The receptionist said timidly. She handed them the key and they walked around, locking the doors.

"So," Esposito started, trying to make conversation. "How long have you worked at the CBI?"

"Eight years." Esposito nodded his head in acknowledgement, but kept quiet, seeing that his attempts won't go far. They stepped outside, Cho locked the main door, while Esposito walked over to the SUV to get the yellow tape to wrap around the building.

After wrapping the tape around the building, Esposito and Cho walked back toward the main doors. Cho, who still had the key, unlocked it for the two of them to get inside.

The lobby was crowded; people trying to leave, people who were curious, all of them were in the lobby. He thought he saw the top of Castle's head, but he wasn't sure. Cho stood up and Esposito realized how short the man was. He only came up to Esposito's shoulders. Smirking, Esposito walked with Cho to the receptionist desk and handed her the key.

"Thanks," Esposito said when Cho turned around. Suddenly, a gun shot filled the air. Esposito felt a sharp pain in his chest and felt his body crumple as Cho whipped out his gun and looked around.

It hurt Esposito to breathe and he felt someone pushing his wound. He heard a lady shout but he couldn't make it all out.

"...call 911... officer down... losing..." Esposito opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but he saw Castle's figure and Beckett's face was leaned close to his.

"Esposito, focus." Black dots swarmed his vision, making him dizzy. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see them anymore. "No! Esposito, open your eyes. Look at me." Esposito opened his heavy eye lids again. "Keep you're eyes open. You have to stay focused on me. Okay?" Esposito's chest rose and fell quickly and painfully. He just wanted to take a little nap to get rid of the pain. He heard a sharp wailing noise as his eye lids became heavy, to heavy to hold up. Then it all went silent...

mawahaha I'm soo evil:) is he dead? is he alive? only i know:)) sorry for the long wait please review and tell me what you think:)


End file.
